it always gets worse before it gets better
by blackrosepb
Summary: Rose's parents had died the year before she moved to a new neiborhood. her two bestfriends/bandmates runnaway and come live with her, and on Roses first day of school she makes friends with a cute boy, what could go wrong? What could get better?
1. Chapter 1 new school, new boy

"Ughh" I moan as the alarm clock goes off for the first day of junoir high. I got up and went over to the closet and pivked out a black band tee and a pair of neon blue skinny's.

After I put them on I went into the bathroom and did my hair and make-up. I'm an orphan my parents died last year in a car crash... I had to move to get away from that house, I used to break down in tears when i saw something that reminded me of them, but with the house being sold and their stuff being sold at a yard sale plus my job at the cafe down the street from my new house ( One day I was walking home from work nand seen the house for sale, it was cheap so i bought it). The house has two livingrooms, a kitchen, a half a bath downstairs, two full bathrooms upstairs ( I use one for a master bath and the other as a guest bath), four bedrooms (guest, master, movie room, and arcade), a beautiful back yard, and I turned the basement into a volleyball court like one in a school gym. I went downstairs grabed a donut from the container and sat down with a glas of milk in the livingroom anf turned on the tv and found family guy somehow at six in the morning. After i was done my breakfast I grabed my school bag and went out the door to catch the bus. There were two girls there and one guy The guy was very cute, he had a brown emo cut and a white band tee, the same as mine though mine is black and his white, and black skinny's. The two girls were trying to get his attention but was having no luck, he waited for me to try to get his attetion but I just went over and sat on the curb a couple feet down from him.

"Hi" He said.

"Hi" I replied.

"I see you like Black Veil Bridges."

"I see you do to."

"Yea their pretty alsome."

"Yupp."

"What grade are you in?"

"Ninth, you?"

"Same, are you new here?"

"Yes I am."

"Let me see your schdule." I handed it to him.

"Haha you have the same classes as me, did you go to orentation?"

"No."

"Would you like me to take you to your classes?"

"I don't even know your name dude."

"It's Steve."

"Mines Courtney."

"Nice to meet you miss."

"You too."

"Heres our bus coming, would you like to sit with me?"

"Um ok." I got in the bus with Steve and he went the whole way to the back where three other emo guys were sitting.

"Nice catch Steve haha she's a cute one" said the one with black and red hair.

"Yea" said the other two.

"Shut up, anyways this is Courtney." said Steve

"Hi" I said shyly.

"No reason to be shy, this is my band, the one with black and red hair is Drew he plays drums, the other two are the singer and bassiest, and I play guitair."

"I'm in a band too...I play drums my bassiest is Shadow and Guitairist Thorn... they live back in my old neighborhood, i think their gonig to move in with me I just need one more room though... hmm... i might take out the arcade..."

"Are your parents ok with that?"

"They died last year and the court said I could live on my own... Shadow and Thorn are going to get emacipated I think..."

"Oh i'm sorry."

"Nice Steve" said Drew

"It's fine Drew." I replied.

"Ok anyways were here."

"Great."

"You'll be fine with us" said Mike (singer)

The Guitairist, thank god, had the same homeroom and all the same classes and everything, yay! Haha! The homeroom teacher told me to sit anywhere I wanted and I picked beside Steve.

"Good chioce haha!" he said as I sat down.

"Yupp" I replied.

"And about on the bus... Drew mainly said what he did beacause his mom had died years earlier in a fire and his screwed up dad is marrying a whore and didn't ask his opion of her..."

"Oh... I didn't know that... I feel terrible..."

"Why?"

"I don't know... I always feel like this then blame everything on myself..."

"Oh.."

"Yea.. how'd you spend your summer?"

"With my band.. Gigs, practice, hangouts sessions and thats about it, you?"

"Working, selling my parents belongings, buying a new house, training for volleyball, crying and trying to get over my parents dying and oh yea trying to get Shadow and Thorn over at my house... let's just say that didn't work..."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

Then the morining anoucements came on and homeroom started. Steve handed me a note that read "Want to come over to my house with Drew, Mike and Ryan and me?"

"Sure" I wrote back. "But can you give me like five minutes atmy house I gotta pick up somethings?"

"Yea ok haha!"

"What is this teachers name he's so gay?"

"Mr. Abe or as some people say Mr. Gaybe XD lol"

"Haha! thats funny and trueXD"

"Yea though he don't like us emos..."

"Why? The whole schools basically emo lol."

"Yea... This is the only school that would hire himk so he's stuck here."

"Ha! That's funny:))."

"Oooh the first bells going t ring here shotly we have math."

"Ok."

We stopped the note there. The bell rang and we went to math. Then social studies. Then ELA. Then band. I sat next to Steve in every class but band I sat next to Drew since we both play drums and Steve guitair. After band me, Steve, Drew and Ryan went to pick up Mike from chorus so we could walk down to lunch together. All the girls were staring at me walking with them, and all the guys staring at Steve and company for walking with me. We got our lunch and sat down and ate.

"Hey guys Courtney's coming over to my house after school." said Steve.

"Yay" said the guys.

"Please don't call me Courtney, call me rose please" I replied.

"Ok" they chourused.

The rest of the school day was pretty good. After our last class, gym, me and Steve met the others on the bus at the very back again. We got off at Steve and I's stop and went to my house. I opened the door to the entrance room and I walked them into the livingroom.

" I thought you said this was a cheap house" asked Mike.

"It was it was $100 K" I replied.

"Ok then if thats cheap for you..."

"Yea... anyways I'll be right back." I went upstairs and got my sticks, wallet, my make-up bag, and lab-top then went downstairs.

ok sorry for any mistakes in spelling that i made um and this basically sucks but oh well :)


	2. Chapter 2 surpise:

RECAP:

_" I thought you said this was a cheap house" asked Mike._

_"It was it was $100 K" I replied._

_"Ok then if that's cheap for you..."_

_"Yea... anyways I'll be right back." I went upstairs and got my sticks, wallet, my make-up bag, and lab-top then went downstairs._

END OF RECAPJ

When we got to the house Steve's parents weren't home.

"Great one less fucking thing I have to worry about at the moment" said Steve.

"Um…" I said.

"It's not about, scratch that, not your fault anyways we just had a little conversation while you were upstairs."

"Then I want to know."

"Damn… Um later…"

"…"

"So you guys can go down to the basement and Rose I'll take you upstairs so you can put your stuff up there because my parents like to go through stuff…"

"Ok." We went upstairs while the rest went down. Steve led me to a darkened room at the end of the hallway "So since they are gone tell me please."

"All right." I sat down on his bed he followed and sat very far away, I scooted closer "Ok well the guys had seen that I um… god this is hard but I'm going to say it completely strait… If you find any of it repulsive or disgusting I know how you feel, I'm ugly as fuck but anyways the guys saw that I respond to you and like you know more than anyone else… They assumed I liked you… they were right…" both of us blushed " And they said some other stuff and I can't repeat it because I'll get mad, OH SCREW IT I'M ALLREADY THINKNG ABOUT IT they reminded me the last girl I liked as much as you. She died-" I made him stop there and I grabbed him tightly though he didn't cry he was just mad. He wrapped his around me and shoved his head into my shoulder. We sat there like that till we heard someone coming up stairs, we heard the band chuckle behind the door and Drew knock and say "Is everything ok in there?" More chuckles.

"Yes you dumb ass we just had our later chat, you have a problem with that?" Steve replied.

"Um no… You calmed down some I see."

"Yea because of Rose here."

"Oh um ok."

"Yea whatever we'll be down in a minute I need to finish saying something."

"Ok." Then they left quickly.

"I don't want you to finish that" I said.

"I really don't want to myself" and he smiled "I want to see your disgusted face at what I said."

"Why would I be disgusted, your cute, funny and sweet, every girls dream."

"I'm ugly and boring."

"Did you even see those girl's faces after trying to get your attention , you just randomly start talking to me and you didn't even know me?"

"Yes, all the girls at school have a crush on me or one of my band mates."

"And I have one on you." I said as I smiled, he scooted closer and put his mouth on my ear and said.

"I have one on you to… I love you…"

"I love you too" I said back in his ear and then kissed him on the cheek. He sat up a little wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, the motions were so fast it caught me off guard but I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away.

"We better get downstairs before they come back up" he chuckled.

"Yea lets go."

When we got down there his band gave him a sideways glance and he grabbed a chair for me. I sat down, they started playing. They were really good!

"How'd you like that?" asked mike.

"Really good !" I replied.

"Good I want to hear your band sometime" said Drew.

"Ok I just have to get them over here, they all ready divorced their parents they just have to wait for a chance to leave without their parents alarms going off."

"Wow that sucks."

"Yup I think they said tomorrow night they were going to stay at Shadows since it would be the easiest to get out in the middle of the night…"

"Yeah! I want to meet them!" Said a hyper Ryan.

"Lol ok you will you will."

They played a couple more songs before we heard a door upstairs slam and a silent "fuck" from Steve. Then we heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and Steve pushed me behind the drum set and I hit my head hard! Drew gave me a look like be silent or die. I picked silence. I curled into a ball so I would be harder to see.

"Steve, I told you no band practice today! Your mother is going to have guests over!" Said an angry voice.

"I know dad, I thought you might be able to order a pizza and we would be up in my room making no noise what so ever I swear." replied Steve.

"You better!" Steve's dad walked over and punched him in the eye, "or you be getting that again Ten times harder!" Then he left to order the pizza. I looked up at Drew.

"You can stand now…" said Drew and then looked over at Steve. I stood up and looked at Steve he had a black eye. I almost ran over to him, he pulled me into a hug and started to cry a little, started to too. We heard his dad coming down the stairs, Steve's tears stopped automatically and I went back to my position behind the drums with Drew.

"You may go upstairs now me and your mom will be in the kitchen." he said then left not even letting Steve respond. Drew said it was ok for me to get up again and this time Steve came over to me before I could get over to me, he grabbed my hand and we walked quickly up to his room with the band following and blocking me from Steve's parents view. Steve walked me over to his bed and we both sat down on it, the band on the couch that was in there.

"If my parents come up get in the closet ok?" Steve asked me.

"Ok…" I replied as he pulled me into a hug.

"I need you so much…" he whispered into my ear so only me and him could hear as he started to cry again.

"I'm always here for you ok?"

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome…I love you and don't forget that."

"I love you too."

"Ha, even though we only met today."

"Yea lol but seriously I do."

"I know me to."

"I have to ask you a really lame question."

"Ok"

"Are we going out?"

"Only if you want to."

"I want to very much."

"Good because I do to." Then he kissed me quickly since his band mates were there but you could see in his face that he didn't want to stop. I went over to my bag got out my lab top, went back over and type furiously, then said "Got a new song…" after seeing all the curious faces. I sent it to Shadow and Thorn then closed my lab top again as I heard quiet foot steps coming up the stairs. I grabbed my lab top and bag and went and got in the closet as soon as his dad opened the door.

"Here's two pizzas, eat you filthy animals." Steve's dad said as he threw the pizzas in the room then left. Ryan opened the door for me. The pizza was all over the floor and to my surprise there was a big red hand mark on Steve's face, I didn't even hear his dad do that… I started crying and ran over to Steve and grabbed him tightly around the neck, he winced, there was a bruised outline of two hands on either side of his neck probly from the day before. I moved my arms down to around his waist… he tried not to wince but it hurt him so much… I got up and went and sat in a corner, put my head on my knee's and started crying, Steve was in pain, he couldn't hardly move, he was just sitting there trying to hold his tears in… Mike and Ryan went over to talk to Steve and Drew went over to me.

"This is his life… he needs you… We aren't enough for him to keep him from committing suicide… your basically his last hope…" Drew told me.

"I know…" I replied.

"His dad is an ass…"

"I can tell… this is going to stop if it's the last thing I do…"

"No you can't die it'll kill him… I've never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you, talks to you, kisses you, blah blah blah…" I blushed… "Ha ha, go sit up there with your boyfriend."

"I don't want to hurt him anymore…"

"You won't… Trust me you won't…"

"Ok then…"

I got up and cleaned up the pizza and put them on Steve's desk, then went back over and sat beside Drew till Ryan and Mike were done talking and then went and sat on the bed beside Steve. He smiled and tried to hug me but couldn't and sat there with a blank expression. I felt really bad…. Then I heard someone coming upstairs, I took my place in the closet.

"Why haven't you ate your pizza yet?" asked a female voice. I heard Steve get off the bed and come open the closet door.

"Mom this is Black Rose, she is new here and is an orphan, and my girl. She was in the closet in case dad came up and you know…" he said.

"Okay and oh my god…. I'm so sorry… He hurt you again…" she went over and hugged him then backed away when he winced, "I'm so sorry… And nice to meet you Rose… please don't judge me on my husbands actions… I'm trying to get him to stop but he's holding a grudge on Steve for Being in the band he's in and I think it's a very good opportunity for him and I quite like the emo look." Then she turned back to Steve, "Let me go get you some ice." Then left.

"Um… Yea…" Steve said after his mom left, "My dad's psycho and cannot know that you exist…"

I looked at him with a sad face, then he change expressions from as happy as he could manage to sad.

"I'm sorry please don't be sad…" I replied.

"It's not your fault../"

"Yes it is…"

"How, tell me how it's your fault?"

"I don't know but it's always my fault, I take other peoples blames and always' put them on me, because my parents always' did, I've gotten used to it…"

"You shouldn't do that.''

"I can't stop…"

"I'll help."

"I wish you could…"

"I can… trust me I can…"

"You may try but I'm not that sure if you will succeed."

"I will."

Then we heard someone come upstairs, I went and got in the closet incase it was his dad.

"Here's your ice." His mom handed him the ice and walked over to the closet and opened it and told me it was okay for me to come out, it was only her, "You guy's eat your pizza's and I think Steve has a bottle or two of mountain dew and a couple monsters stashed in here somewhere… so you guy's can drink them, and for Steve's sake please be quiet, George is madder than usual…"

"Yes ma'am." replied Mike.

"You have my word." added Drew.

"Good then thank you guy's very much… and nice meeting you Rose." she said with a smile.

"You too." I replied with a forced smile. With that she left. I went over and sat on the bed next to Steve, he pulled me into a hug and winced but didn't let go till Ryan started to hand out pizza. We all ate quietly, when we were finished Steve pulled me into anthor hug and didn't let go yet again. Then whispered in my ear "I would like you to sing your new song please, for me…?"

"Ok" I replied. He let me go and I got up and went over to get my lab top. I went back and sat on the bed and sang it. They were all very impressed the way I sang, And by the lyrics, "I conclude it's terrible."

"I conclude it's alsome." Replied Steve.

"So do I" said the other three at the same time, then chuckled.

"Oh my god!" I yelled quietly.


	3. Chapter 3 sleep overr

_**Ok well I haven't put any claimers or disclaimers or any messages at all… so I'll change that now, lol but I own story and characters, I'm not sure about Any movies or songs in the other chapters if I mentioned any names of any… but I don't own "My Bloody Valentine" the movie that's in here… duhh! If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics lol… And I'd put this as a document but every time I upload it, it turns into symbols instead of letters… O_o soooo I put it as a story and it's not symbols so now everyone who reads my suckish story can R&R please? So you can tell me how much it sucks or if you like it go ahead and tell me… it'll boost my confidence because I'm always putting myself down but for now you can read;) **_

RECAP:

"Ok" I replied. He let me go and I got up and went over to get my lab top. I went back and sat on the bed and sang it. They were all very impressed the way I sang, And by the lyrics, "I conclude it's terrible."

"I conclude it's alsome." Replied Steve.

"So do I" said the other three at the same time, then chuckled.

"Oh my god!" I yelled quietly.

END OF RECAP

"

What?" Steve said instantly.

"Shadow and Thorn can't come tonight the have to do it next Monday… Thorn got grounded and couldn't go over to Shadow's or have Shadow come over…" I started to cry. Steve hugged me and winced. "Please put the ice on your bruises please?" I said as I looked into his eye's.

"Yes…"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome darling."

"Hey I think we should be getting home don't you think guy's?"

"Yea" replied Drew "My mom just texted me…"

"Ok…" I turned back to Steve, "Bye see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye… love you…"

"Love you too."

And I grabbed my stuff and jumped out the window and ran to my house. I took a shower and jumped in bed, waiting for tomorrow to come.

*beep beep beep beep WHACK! I'M UP!* I got ready for school, ate breakfast and almost ran to the door to get to the bus stop faster. Steve was there waiting on me.

"Hello cutie" I said.

"Hi beautiful" he replied.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are"

"What ever you say…"

"My bruises are gone!" he said and hugged me. I kissed him, "Yes!"

"Ha ha, the girls are so jealous! Ha ha I'm so enjoying it!"

"Ha ha, here comes the bus."

We got on and sat in the back with the guy's again. We exchanged hello's, then went into a conversation.

"You guy's should come over to my house after I get off work." I said starting a new subject. I didn't want to talk anymore of the night be fore's events.

"What time do you get off?" asked Steve.

"Six" I said with a frown realizing it would be to late for them to come over.

"My mom would probly let me stay the night." he replied with hope in his voice.

"Mine would to if she knows that at least two of you guy's were coming with and that I'm not dating you." Drew said and looked over at me while he was saying the last couple words.

"Mine is" Ryan chuckled as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Mine isn't" added Mike sadly, following suit with Ryan and putting his phone in his pocket. Steve and Drew got a text at the same time and both smiled after reading their texts'. They could go.

"One thing though…" Steve said looking over at me

"My mom said we have to go over after school because it be a big help in what story she has to make up to tell my dad so I can stay."

"That's fine, as long as you don't go snooping to much lol just kidding I know you guy's won't. And if you get hungry you can raid the cupboards, but keep in mind I'm making dinner when I get home so don't eat to much."

"Ok" they replied. Then we arrived at the school. Steve grabbed my hand as soon as the door opened and pulled me into the school. He told me to put my stuff in my locker as fast as possible and he did the same. He took my hand again and pulled me into homeroom threw his books on the floor and knocked mine out of my hands and put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him and crushed his lips on mine. I folded my arms around his neck. I seen Drew, Ryan and Mike at the door trying to stall the homeroom teacher from coming in. I pulled away and grabbed my books and sat down but he pulled me back up and hugged me. He must have had a rough night. So I kissed him gently and quickly and pulled him into his seat and whispered "I love you" in his ear.

"I love you to and could never think the opposite…" he replied.

"Me neither…" The homeroom teacher finialy got through the guys and headed to his desk. Then they took their seats. "I am such an epic fail…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because… I can't get you out of that house… My parents died because of me… I can't help Shadow and Thorn… and all the other stuff…"

"Honey that stuff's not your fault trust me it's not."

"Sure it's not…"

"It's not trust me it's not."

"Ok… I can't wait till after work…"

"Me neither ha ha"

"Yea… I bet you do…"

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Nothing…"

"Yea… I know you love me."

"I know I do."

"Yup and I love you to…"

"Lol corny moment but I know you do ha ha"

"Yea…" Then the morning announcement's came on and he handed me anthor note, but our homeroom teacher saw him pass it under my binder and took it. After the announcements the homeroom teacher stood up and said it a really loud and clear voice "Dear Rose, I can't wait till after you get off work I have a surprise for you… The guy's know about it and they aren't going to tell you… So don't try that… ha ha, from Steve… Well that wasn't as interesting as I thought it was going to be but oh well… Stop passing notes… Please? Thank you…"

"Yes sir" replied Steve.

After school we took the bus home as usual but all of us except Mike got off at me and Steve's stop. I walked them to my door, hand in hand with Steve, and unlocked it. We went in and I took them to an all so familiar room, the living room. Then I took them on the grand tour… ended back in the living room.

"Ok I got to get ready and leave or I'll be late…" I said as they started to get their books out to do their homework "And remember I am making dinner when I get home so don't eat too much."

"Ok" they replied. I went up and put my uniform on and came back downstairs.

"Bye guys."

"Bye." Replied everyone but Steve, he stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"I love you." He said, then once more grabbed my waist but with both hands this time and kissed me passionately "bye."

"Bye." He returned to the living room to do his homework and I left for the café.

When my shift was finialy over i left for the house. If I wasn't so tired I would have run, I wanted to get home, to spend the night with the guy's, with Steve. I unlocked the door and went into the living room. Steve was crying, Drew looked sad, Ryan was mad as fuck!

"What the hell happened?" Then I seen a hand print on Steve's face "Oh hell no that mother fucker did not come to my mother fucking house and do that uh mm that stupid bitch has no right to come in my mother fucking house. That fucking pisses me off, he better be lucky I wasn't here-"

"I'm glad that you weren't, he looked like he was going to kill you, when I told him you weren't here he slapped Steve then left…" replied Drew since I knew Steve was in no mood to talk to his dad… or anyone else… I went over and sat next to him; feeling quite embarrassed for going off… and hugged him… I kissed his cheek then went to make dinner, Spaghetti tonight… after I was done, I brought plates of spaghetti, with cans of soda, out to everyone. I sat once more beside Steve and ate my spaghetti quietly. Ryan was the first to say something.

"Hey you know, if you're tired I can do the dishes for you and you can lay up there on the couch and copy down the answers to your homework… here's the paper I wrote the answers down on for you… ha ha sorry, I knew you'd be tired, and Drew was talking to Steve in the kitchen and I was tempted, but I don't mind cleaning up… I sort of actually want to; I'm in my cleaning mood today lol"

"Are you sure, I'll get them, you're a guest…" I replied.

"Yea I'll get them." He took our dishes as we finished to the kitchen and washed them. Mean while I laid up on one of the couches and pulled Steve up with me. Drew sat on anthor one watching a soccer game and randomly screaming at the T.V. like a football game, but it was soccer. When Ryan finished he came in and joined in with Drew. I thought of a way to cheer Steve up but I couldn't think of one. Finialy he said "Can you show me where the potty room is?" And we left Ryan and Drew Cussing out the referees from another country. As we got up the stairs Steve pulled my hand in the opposite direction of the bathroom, but towards my bed room. I kissed him and walked backwards towards my bed. He fell on me and started taking my clothes off as the door bell rang. I put my shirt back on, both of us blood red, and went downstairs to see who it was. It turned out to be Shadow's mom Madison.

"Hello Miss Madison." I said happy, hoping my face had turned back to normal color.

"Hi by any chance have you been contacting my daughter or your other friend who always comes to my house with you two?"

"Um, no I haven't, may I ask why?"

"Yes, I've been reading mu daughters E-Mails, her doors and windows are boarded, she's not allowed to leave her room, she's isolated in and only a small door is open so she can get three meals a day and four drinks a day, same with the other girl, good bye now."

I went down to the volley ball court and fell on my knees. The guy's right behind me. Steve walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Nope" I replied.

"Yea… I sort of figured that."

"Yea… mother fucker… Now they can't come… and how in the heck did she figure out my address? I didn't E-Mail them it, actually I showed them on my lap top the last time I seen them and told them how to get here from both of their houses, then wrote it down in our code that no one knows or will ever know because we memorized it right then and there and didn't write it down… Man I'm so pissed… Sorry if I don't make sense."

"No your fine and I understand completely."

"Ok… sorry… let's go back upstairs…" He helped me up and hugged me, and then the rest of the guy's came in for a group hug.

"Aww look at us aren't we cute?" asked Drew. We all started laughing and headed upstairs.

"Hey guys, wanna watch a movie up in my room then fall asleep half way through it since we have school tomorrow and that I'm pooped…" I asked.

"Yea that sounds good" replied Ryan "Got "My Bloody valentine?" I haven't watched that yet."

"Yup."

"Yeah."

_**THE END**_____


	4. Chapter 4 Steve shadow thorn & alice?

The next day I didn't wake up to my alarm clock, I woke up to the sun. Steve's hand was across my belly, and nose on my neck. I reached over to my nightstand without moving too much and gasped when I seen what time it was, 11:00. I looked down on the floor beside my bed and chuckled. Drew and Ryan were hugging each other unconscious. I'm sorry I had to get a picture of that and tease them about it later. I chuckled again and gasped as I heard a "What's so funny?" in my ear. Steve had waked up and was curious to my giggling.

"Look at the lovebirds on the floor." I replied laughing. Steve leaned over my side and looked down and burst out laughing.

"Wow...Perfect sight to wake up to on my birthday."

"TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?"

"Because I don't want any presents."

"I'm still getting you one." He kissed me.

"You are my present."

"OK you two cut it out please?" Asked Ryan who had woken up and pushed Drew off him and made his head hit my nightstand, which then too woke up and rubbed his head.

"CRAP forgot its 11:00… I think we're a little late…" I remembered.

"For breakfast yes… Its Saturday hon." Replied Steve

"Oh… Thank god!"

"Haha I know, ugh I'd hate to go to school on my birthday, when I could spend it with you, and by the way my mom's letting me spend the night again and Mike, Drew and Ryan are going to be here too. See I didn't leave you completely out, your having a sleep over for me, if that's ok?" he said with a smile.

"Yes of course it is, it's only going to be me here. Speaking of which Ryan, can you hand me my lap top behind you please? Thank you."

"Checking your email?"

"Yup, hey I got one from, PaintedBlack18 it says "Dear Rose, We made a new email that no one knows about except us three ok? We ran away. We'll be at your place at mid night. Don't reply, We'll be careful and we know our mom's are going to have your place searched high and low but they won't find the wall closet… hopefully… anyways see you there." YESSSS! AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHA! WOOOPIEEEE! TACOSSSS! HAHHAHAHAHAHA!" I fell off the bed, Steve helped me back up.

"Hey Rose, Ryan and I are going to Mc Donald's and getting breakfast… Steve's favorite, lol but what do you want?" asked Drew.

"What ever Steve's having." I replied.

"A pancake happy meal?"

"Ooh yummy yes please? And here's twenty bucks."

"No! You take the twenty back."

"NO! YOU TAKE THE TWENTY!"

"Ok…"

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Ryan and Drew went down the stairs and out the front door, and then there were two… I lay back down and Steve followed in suit, I hugged him like the two lovebirds in the floor, now going to get happy meals, and he chuckled and kissed me gently.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back and I fell asleep on his shoulder. He woke me up about 15 minutes later, and I smelled food. We went down stairs and ate in the kitchen this time with the other two. I finished first and went upstairs and took a shower, then out in Neon green sweat pants and a blue green day T-Shirt. Simple make-up and a squirt of body spray with hair in a side pony tail. When I went back down Drew was cleaning up and Steve and Ryan went down and started playing volleyball according him. I helped him finsh then went down nstairs and grabed a bag of knee pads on the way. It was Steve and I Vs. Drew and Ryan. We played five games and me and Steve won all of them. It was then 10 o'clock and we went upstairs, to the living room. I had already got rid of the arcade and movie room and put in two bed rooms (for Shadow and Thorn). I sat on the love seat with Steve, Drew and Ryan on the long couch, I fell asleep on Steve's shoulder, he kissed my check and wrapped his arm around me, then woke me up two hours later when there was a knock on the door.

I ran to the door and opened it, there in the door way was Shadow and Thorn dressed in all black, and another girl with blonde hair and beautiful blue eye's like mine, but way prettier than mine… with the saddest expression and a tear falling down her face. I ushered them in the house and lead them upstairs into the attic, to a certain wall in the back, found a knot hole in it and stuck my finger in it and pressed the button. And a door opened, it was another room. They got in it with their bags and about that time I heard a huge banging noise down on the front door I shut the door on them and left them in total darkness. It was the police and Shadow and Thorn's parents, the police asked if they could search my house for the missing fugitives and I said yea, sure go ahead, your wasting your time though because their not here… They searched for two hours then excused their selves for being so rude, till the door knocked, the one po po went over and opened it, it was Mike.

"Sorry for being late, is the party over?" He asked looking at the police.

"Nope just in time, now as you were saying?" Steve said and turned back to the police and parents at the last part. Then they left without another word. Drew and Ryan volunteered to go up and get the girls while me and Steve caught Mike up. When they came back, Drew was with Shadow laughing and Ryan with Thorn deep in conversation, the girl behind them walking slow, eye's on the floor. We went into the living room and sat in pairs, the girl in a corner, Mike went and sat beside the girl and had her smiling in under a minute and laughing in another. Which then Shadow introduced her as Alice, they found her hiding in the woods they were, but she said she'd rather not be in the band, even though she play's key board and sing's very very well. I went upstairs and got the manic panic I had gotten the other day and went back downstairs. I dyed my hair blue, Shadow purple, Thorn red with black on the ends and Alice black. Then surprisingly we went down and played volley ball for another two hours. Me, Steve, Ryan, and Thorn vs. Shadow, Drew, Alice, and Mike. The went up and passed out in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5 Just another sunday

After last night's adrenaline match everyone got up and sat around the table in discussion while Steve and I were up trying to find pop tarts.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm a terrible party thrower…" I replied

"No you're not, can we walk up stairs a minute please?"

"Sure." I found pop tarts and chucked them at Mike and hit him in the head. Everyone smiled or laughed but him. That caused a great distraction thanks to Mike and Drew getting into a little baby fight. This left Steve and I to sneak up the stairs. He led me to my room and closed the door, took me by the hand and sat me down on the bed.

"Um my dad is making me move… to California" He said.

"Why..?" I replied.

"….you…." he started crying. I got up and ran to the bathroom trying to hold in all my tears till I reached my destination. I slammed the door and locked it. California was on the other side of the world from New York. What am I going to do? Steve wasn't the first one to the bathroom door, it was Shadow and Thorn. Somebody must have told them about Steve, the guys probably told him it was time to tell me and figured that's why we went upstairs then told the girls… I hate being configured like that. I basically ignored everyone till Drew broke down the door. Literally.

"I'll replace that later. Now talk to Steve please!" Steve must not have been and any better to handle. I got up, rubbed away excess eye liner and walked to my room. Steve in a corner was crying holding his phone. I turned around in the door way and slammed the door in Drew's face as he tried to walk in.

"My mom said she's not moving, and if she doesn't move then I can't." he said happily though still crying. Which I then realized they were tears of fear for me, and before he checked his phone moving but he didn't have to now. I went over and sat beside him and dug my face into his shoulder.

"I'm ok," I said, "I love you so much."

"Me too, I'm scared for my mother…" He replied. I had forgotten about how his dad is, abusing Steve and all, but his poor mother…

"I'm so sorry…" He leaned over and unburied my face and cupped his hands around my chin and kissed me. Passionately we sat there kissing till finialy we heard a big bang on the door and we broke away.

"What the hell do you want!" I yelled. Steve started silent chuckling beside me, and then I said half laughing, "What's so funny?"

"You my darling," he replied. He reached in and kissed me again till we heard Drew getting impatient again.

"Fuck off," I yelled again. We both chuckled and got up reluctantly and headed for the door. Steve opened it with Drew mid fisted to the door.

"Sorry…" Drew replied.

"Tell that to my bathroom door, now we have to urinate in public," I said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Go look at the bathroom… the only way they got me out…" He went and looked at the dead door.

"What did the poor door ever do to you?" Steve asked Drew.

"Blocked me from knowing what was up with Rose," he replied.

"I could've been naked for all you know, wait don't think that because you might like it, oh snap, just kidding, who's hungry, I am any pop tarts left?" I replied.

Once again everyone gathered around my kitchen table and grabbed pop tarts. After we were done we went into the living room to discuss Ryan and Drew's lovebird picture I took yesterday morning. An hour later someone knocked on the door, the girls went up stairs and I checked the door it was only Ryan's parent telling him to come home. Another hour and Ryan and Drew had to go home. Two hours later Steve had to go home.

"Bye," he said brushing his lips against mine.

"Bye," I breathed, "By the way how old are you now?"

"17 see you tomorrow."

"See you later."

After that us girls went back up stairs and hit the straw.


End file.
